The invention relates to a portable, lightweight holder that quickly engages the shaft of a cane, crutch or the like, and remains temporarily attached to the article. The article, with attached holder can then be held in an essentially upright position on a table, counter-top, desk or against a wall.
In prior art (U.S. Pat. Nos. 42833; 1,050,519; 2,733,030 and D301,976), the cane, crutch or the like is held in place by clamping the members that are mechanically attached by fastening means to fixed surfaces, and lack portability and convenience. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,190 the holder is placed against a horizontal surface parallel to the ground, and uses adhesive means to provide gripping action. U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,190 is deficient in that it is limited to a horizontal surface; the adhesive medium picks up foreign matter thereby losing its adhesive strength during the course of its usage and is likely to mar the resting surfaces.
The subject invention is a portable and versatile device designed to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies in the prior art.